


But I Would Walk Five Hundred Miles, And I Would Walk Five Hundred More

by tiffsny880503



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Artist!Erik, BDSM, Breathplay, But It'll All Be Okay, Charles Being Both Awesome And Broken, Chess, Confessions, Consensual Kink, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Sex, Erik has Issues, Erik's In Love, Escort Service, Escort!Charles, Eventual Happy Endings, Explicit Sexual Content, Falling In Love, Fisting, Introspection, Kitchen Sex, Light Dom/sub, M/M, More Cuddling, Naked Cuddling, Not Really Sure How Best To Tag This One, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Past Relationship(s), Past Sexual Abuse, Pizza, Really Quite A Lot Of Kinky Sex Though, References to Past Child Abuse, References to the Child Ballads, Revelations, Secrets, Showers, Six Days Is Not A Week, Spanking, but that's okay, except not exactly
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-08 00:49:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12853140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiffsny880503/pseuds/tiffsny880503
Summary: 此為續翻，前文請看http://www.mtslash.net/forum.php?mod=viewthread&tid=137322&highlight=500%2BEC已取得授權。感謝@arigatsa、@revere的Beta!!!!警告: Charles POV的結尾，內容的上半部分描述Shaw 是如何得意洋洋又可怕的呃，該怎麼說……與Charles有非兩相情願的(non-con)情節，包括Shaw對Chales使用玩具(手銬、眼罩、假陽具)，但是不，呃，不包括他親身上陣的行為(還沒有)。





	But I Would Walk Five Hundred Miles, And I Would Walk Five Hundred More

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [But I Would Walk Five Hundred Miles, And I Would Walk Five Hundred More](https://archiveofourown.org/works/850935) by [luninosity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/luninosity/pseuds/luninosity). 



> 此為續翻，前文請看http://www.mtslash.net/forum.php?mod=viewthread&tid=137322&highlight=500%2BEC  
> 已取得授權。  
> 感謝@arigatsa、@revere的Beta!!!!
> 
> 警告: Charles POV的結尾，內容的上半部分描述Shaw 是如何得意洋洋又可怕的呃，該怎麼說……與Charles有非兩相情願的(non-con)情節，包括Shaw對Chales使用玩具(手銬、眼罩、假陽具)，但是不，呃，不包括他親身上陣的行為(還沒有)。

Charles清醒了，被綁縛著、視野被覆蓋、赤裸著、並被戴上口塞。

 

他曾經也有這樣醒來過，當然，他知道被限制的感覺，也知道他並沒有死。這些應該是令人放心的事情，但是他發現自己正透過嘴裡的橡皮試圖尖叫。

 

一個口塞。天啊!這已不僅僅是一個綁架事件，Shaw準備了玩具，還有計畫！

 

他再次試圖尖叫。但什麼都沒發生，沒有人來。

 

很長的一段時間裡都沒有人來到他的身邊，或者只是感覺過了很長一段時間。他試圖不要驚慌，但最終仍是徒勞，恐慌如一場海嘯、一場大災難般淹沒了一切，他在眼罩後面哭泣，手腕在金屬手套下無力的掙扎著，直到疼痛襲了上來，直到他感覺到濕滑的東西滑下他的手腕，直到那是他血液的想法將他拉回現實。

 

好的。所以沒有人會來。但那總比另一種情況好，或者說其中一種情況。

  
一個床墊—這躺起來像個床墊—冰冷的墊在他赤裸的肌膚底下。   
房間，無論他所在之處在哪，那並不是個溫暖的地方。

 

他試圖聆聽，那差不多是他唯一剩下的感官。那裏毫無聲響。他的手腕抽動。

 

那些手銬環繞他的手腕。環繞他的腳踝。他昏迷的時間足夠讓Shaw脫光他、銬住他、堵住他的嘴，並留他處在......無論這裡是哪裡...…全然不知情的狀況下。

 

Shaw還做了什麼……不。不，他沒有任何不適，除了惱人的寒冷和在床墊上長時間展開的四肢使他的肌肉抗議。他的頭也感到劇烈的疼痛，其中大部分可歸因於藥物。但沒有別的，沒有更糟的。

 

還沒。 _ 還沒。 _

 

Shaw計畫了這個。必須要。在他到來之前便在他的房子裡準備了一切。

 

Charles躺在那裡，試圖忽略頭痛努力思考著。Shaw不希望他死，這很明顯。站在那灰色的前門台階上時曾經說過，某些……關於公司的事情……關於文書工作。

 

他想要錢嗎?影響力?但為什麼要做這些，明明有其他更簡單的方式，當Charles正在想方設法的從中脫身時呢？並不是說他不會不計代價的把東西賣給那個人，而是Shaw甚至沒有嘗試過。

 

但並不是這個原因，並不完全是。是因為Erik。

 

我的，Shaw會說。他不會愛你。

 

前者是否定的。Charles能確信這事，就像瞭解自己的心跳和他身上的種種傷痕。他看過Erik身體上一些雖少但同樣深的傷口。所以這與Erik有關: 是為了證明除了Shaw以外沒有其他人適合Erik，即便那個其他人會被充分的照顧，讓Erik足以放棄他。而為了達到這個目標需要，附帶地，錢。

 

他想要知道Shaw為他計畫了什麼，又會如何使他崩壞？他必然會: 他不會輕易在沒有任何奮鬥下簽屬任何轉移財產的文件。但是，當然，這會完成另一個目標。

 

他刻意不去想Shaw後半部分的陳述。盡量不要，至少。這挺困難的，獨自處在眼罩後的黑暗中。沒有人在這，除了床墊、頭痛和他的思想。

 

他了解Erik，或他已經開始了解Erik。早晨司康餅影響的模糊 (Lopsided scone-efforts in the morning) ，擔心的檢查他已經癒合的腳踝是否有任何殘餘的不適 ( weakness) ，那些藝術像是重新發掘在地球粗糙的金屬核心的美，銀河系的心、靈魂和疤痕，古代金、鐵和銅的故事 。他認為Erik關心他，或開始關心他。

 

但他們從來沒有說過愛這個詞。不是在那糟糕的早晨Charles告訴他的：如果我曾經相信我可以愛上任何人，我以為那大概就是你。

 

Erik曾經在舒適的書和茶香的記憶中說過其他的詞：你說的關於愛上某人…和我。

 

他當時把這當作安慰。當作希望，甜如糖和檸檬奶油糖霜。

 

但是Sebastian Shaw也了解Erik。比Charles認識他還久。了解Erik所有的壓力點；知道那些多年前造成的精神傷害的嚴重程度。

 

如果Erik想表達的不是：如果我能愛上任何人，那就是你。而是：我不能。我很抱歉。

 

可怕的是，他清楚的看到這一切。這使人作嘔：他曾經在他們的爭論中悲痛的說出那些話；自那以後他開始試圖喜歡那些話，而他可能是錯的。

 

Erik沒有理由自發地回覆他。就好像要確保他理解這個範圍，他們永遠不會跨越的界線。最後，憐憫的：我希望我能愛你。

 

他一下子喘不過氣來。不僅僅只是口塞伸展他的嘴。

 

好吧。好吧，所以他一直很愚蠢，樂觀和自欺欺人。他錯了並不是什麼新鮮事。不被需要並不是什麼新鮮事。他希望它不要像是刀子穿過胸膛，但除了從內部無聲無息地出血之外，沒有太多的事情要做。

 

他不太清楚一個人如何在刀子插進他的胸膛時活著。他不能回到Emma那裡，回到那個生活。不能在不承認自己那時大錯特錯的時候回去。她的眼裡可能也會有同情。

 

至少在這方面，他仍然是他自己。他從來不想要任何人的同情。

 

無論如何，在當下這包含整個未來的問題還是理論上的。被銬在一張床和一切。即使他伸展探索性的手指和腳趾，他也無法觸及到他被銬住的無論什麼東西上。

 

但從過去的角度來看，他擅長生存，而Shaw尚未殺了他。而且他從經驗中知道他可以應付相當多的痛苦。

 

這正是他聽到開門聲時。腳步聲響起。

 

「所以，你醒來多久了？」Shaw。當然。他的皮膚起了雞皮疙瘩。

 

一隻手感興趣地輕微觸碰他的手腕。「足夠長的時間使你傷害自己。愚蠢，Charles。你現在是我的。沒有任何我的東西會被損壞，直到我想要它如此。」

滾開，Charles試著說，顫抖地，在口塞後。

 

「那是什麼？喔，對。你不能說話。順便一提，那就是你如何抓住我可憐的Erik？你的聲音？你的嘴？對他使用那張嘴？」手環繞著他的手腕合攏。擠壓。他不能忍著不退縮；沒有嘗試。 _ 那 _ 些客戶傾向於享受他們的勞動成果。

 

「我知道你的一切，Charles。這樣的經歷，對於那麼年輕的人來說。你喜歡粗暴。變態。 (Kinky.) 污穢。骯髒的，Charles。 (Dirty, Charles.) 你是個娼妓。喔，我知道你不是—還不是—但你想要假裝你是。

 

手離開他的手腕。狠狠地扇過他的臉頰。「Erik離開我。為了一個娼妓。」

 

Erik離開你是因為你是個虐待狂，Charles想說。因為你是變態，惡魔，而他不是，他是個好人，而我希望你在地獄中燃燒，你這個混蛋。

 

經過一番努力，他用他的手比出了一個非常不禮貌的雙手指手勢。應該能夠表達他的觀點。

 

當Shaw笑的時候實際上聽起來很驚訝。「如此的鬥志。我很佩服；我知道你多喜歡順從。但顯然不是對我。」

 

Charles翻了白眼，即使沒人能看見。

 

「我想我晚點會操你。」隨便的像是他在超市挑顯產品。「但現在，只有這個。如果你喜歡，一個前置照片。 我會將它寄給Erik。」

 

天啊。天啊，不，那會把Erik的心從他的胸口上撕下來，撕成兩半；不是因為他愛Charles，Charles不再有那麼傻的想法，而是因為當他聽到了Erik在談到失去父母(他關心的人)時的聲音，Erik會相信這是他的錯 ，Charles不能再讓他受到這樣的傷害。

 

他猛烈地搖頭，因為這是他唯一能做的抗議，總比不嘗試好。

 

Shaw嘆了口氣。「目前你仍然是一個有趣的挑戰。 我感到印象深刻的是，你可以找到方法與我爭論，即使，好吧，在我們各自的立場上也是如此。 但是這很快就會變的無趣。 懂嗎？」

 

他決定不回答，這一次。因為沒有任何他能說的答案可以使那個人接受。

 

「啊，你知道的，我問過你一個問題。 也許你需要......鼓勵。」

 

什麼?

 

他試圖用眼罩的縫隙偷看。正確地說，這比應該的寬鬆一點；他可以看到一絲微弱的光芒，偷偷溜進來。他大腦中的一些荒謬的部分想要批評這種技術。他曾被專家蒙上眼睛和束縛。 這離那差的遠呢。

 

「不要動。」Shaw建議，「否則這會更加痛苦。」在他腿間不知從哪冒出的東西，硬的、粗的、冷的，而且很有可能是金屬，推進那開口，沒有任何潤滑或任何使它放鬆的方式——

 

當Shaw將無論什麼東西塞進他時，他在口塞後尖叫。他不能尖叫。他甚至不能思考。

 

「很好，」Shaw說，只是把它留在那，埋在他的裡面，巨大異物的重量將他分裂成兩半，他的臉頰被眼淚沾濕，他躺在那裏迷失在衝擊中，肌肉惘然的咬緊侵入者，嘗試著驅逐它，但不能，無論Shaw做了什麼，它不會去任何地方 ，每一個動作都在他的內部爆發出一個全新的疼痛。

 

有一個細微的快門聲。正在拍照。

 

「在這裡等著，」那聲音說，「在我將這些東西寄給他時當個好孩子。」然後離開。

 

最終，痛苦佔據了整個宇宙，Charles迷失在天鵝絨般寬容的黑暗。

  
  
  
  


Erik有一個美好的一天。事實上，非常好的一天。

 

他將要搬去和Charles一起住。他將要與Charles一起生活。更多：要求的人是Charles。那個肯定的人，也是說，是的，這是他想要的人。Erik是他想要的。

 

Charles想要生活，想要開創人生，和他一起。

 

Erik停下來對著圖書館的雕像笑，沒有原因的。結束後，它閃著金屬光澤回復他，興奮的。

 

當然很興奮。Charles喜歡藝術。所以所有的藝術都喜歡Charles。

 

他應該對這個變化感到猶豫，更加抗拒。應該想要他的獨立性，自己的空間。在Sebastian後，那變成所有他想要的。不歡迎任何人靠近。

 

Charles已經接近了，滑過所有Erik的防線，並且在每一個雀斑，缺點和混亂的方式都是完美的 ，沒有等待邀請。

 

他站在那裡，因為專心和高溫而滴下汗水，抓起他的毛巾，擦過他的頭。思索，Charles。再次咧嘴笑了。露齒的。

 

雕塑並不介意。而Charles喜歡他的牙齒。喜歡感受它們，在美味的鮮奶油肌膚上。

 

他真的該洗澡了。並換衣服。而且中看的，主要是為了想要展示他的作品的畫廊老闆，還有一點是為了那對像是夏日海洋的眼睛，那雙眼睛會不分勝負的對著Erik發出欣賞的光芒。他喜歡那樣的表情。

 

Charles答應未來和他一起。與他一起。合而為一。

 

戴上手銬，或者項圈，如果Erik為他做了一個。

 

他認為他會的。他整天在腦海裏都在想像著：不是又大又沉重的東西，也不是Charles渴望的話無法自己拿下來的東西。只有在家裡，甚至不是所有的時間；他不會要求這個，也不一定要這個。但他知道Charles偶爾需要—而且更享受—提醒。Erik想要他，想要所有的他，藍色的眼睛會因為這些認知而被點亮，在每一次被強調的時候。

 

一個象徵。讓他們分享。

 

畫廊老闆找到地點和時間與他喝酒，一個相對無害的酒吧，經常被那些喜歡裝酷、時髦的年邁商人光顧；他將細節用簡訊傳給Charles，順便提議要提早接他去吃晚餐。沒有立即回應；好吧，也許Charles正在忙。也許是那些會議的其中一個，那些文件，不太順利。

 

如果是這樣，他想要在那裡。他了解從那之中解放有多痛苦，離開自己的過去。

 

他猶豫不覺的停下，手機握在手裡；然後在一個畫框的反射瞥見自己。所有的汗水和金屬粉塵。破舊的背心。頭髮雜亂。滿臉鬍渣。

 

洗澡優先。然後，如果Charles沒有打回來或者發短信，他會嘗試打電話。

 

在洗澡時，他不禁想到那雙眼睛和白皙的肌膚，沉迷於一兩個他最喜歡的回憶中，以及那些手腕和優雅的脖頸周圍銅與白金的裝飾的細節，結果他在花灑下自慰，當高潮來臨時喘息，突然又滿足的。

 

他也許會告訴Charles這樣做。Charles毫無疑問一直非常認真地服從那個不算命令的 關於節制和等待Erik的指令。 喝完一兩杯后，他們可能不得不去找一個方便的廁所，接著他可以更好地使用他的領帶。   
  
Charles喜歡它，當他富有創意時。 喜歡它，當他佔有時。  喜歡所有的他，瑕疵、憤怒以及從不放開他抓牢的東西。

 

他想要在那裏尋找那非凡的雙眼，不是因為他們需要幫助，而是因為他想要在那裏。Charles是他所知道最堅強的人，無盡的迷人迷宮 、燦爛的轉角、祕密的通道和彎曲的樓梯，而他也知道他的餘生都將著迷於他。

 

而且，無可否認的，在明眸中的火花、肩膀的線條和那完美的背部曲線都吸引著他。

 

站在花灑中，雙腿在高潮後搖搖欲墜，一個想法突然冒出:我絕對愛上了Charles Xavier。

 

他當然是。甚至不使人驚訝。他內心深處已經知道了一段時間:就像一個他不能清楚地表達出來的真理抵達，簡單的送至他的內心、他的骨裡、他皮膚下跳動的血液裡。而他並不害怕，因為那都是他的一部分。

 

他應該告訴Charles這個事實。

 

他曾在他們第一次約會時說了相似的話。當時，他不確定自己是否能戀愛；不是說他不相信愛的存在，他知道它存在，他曾在他的父母上見過。但這，和Charles，太快了。而他也沒有任何能與之比較的基礎。

 

但如果有任何東西，他確認是他自己的決定，一旦他做了那些決定。 而他知道他愛上了Charles。

 

也許Charles認為愛是不可能存在的；幾乎可以肯定，他懷疑，Charles不相信有人會對他說出這些話，而且是認真的。Charles是他們之中第一個這樣說的人:如果我能相信愛情。

 

好吧。他只是需要改變那點。他還不確定怎麼做，但是他有決心。而他們已經走了很久。 如果Charles願意再多相信他一點點，願意至少試著傾聽，那他便會說出來，且不要求回應。直到那雙藍眼睛準備好了。

 

只要需要，他會說出來。在杯子蛋糕、棋盤或一杯茶之上；在床上或者在臥室裡，至少，當他的手在他的頭上時他可以說出來，手指蜷縮在那些頭髮裡，當Charles跪下，重量強調了聲明。

他仍將需要初次說出它們，那必須是今晚，因為他不確定他能等待。

 

他將洗髮精泡沫擦洗過他的頭髮，使它黏固成尖刺狀 ，並思考什麼時候、什麼地方和如何使它完美。無論他是否應該到Charles的門口接他，當門打開時，吻他到喘不過氣來，然後說出那句話；還是應該等到喝酒後，才不會導致晚上的計畫脫軌，然後把查爾斯帶回公園或者書店，也許，是的，一家書店，他可以找到詩歌或者其他浪漫的東西，他可以浪漫，他當然可以……

 

洗髮水滑落他的臉頰，不具誘惑意味的，他邊嘟囔著邊回到手邊的任務。

 

也許他會在晚上外出後將Charles帶回家然後泡茶，具居家氣息的，因為Charles喜歡Erik占用他不被重視的廚房時，帶上一個蒸氣柔軟的蜷曲其上的茶杯，將帶有雀斑的手放進他的手裡並說，謝謝你和我一起出來，Charles，讓我跟你回家，此後，我想要永遠和你一起回家，我想要你，我愛你。

 

他有點喜歡那樣。

 

一旦他洗完並剃光鬍渣，雖然仍赤著胳膊，因為他無法抵擋聽見那富有表現的聲音 的慾望，他檢查了電話。

 

沒有東西。那…不太對勁。

 

蹙眉，他按下快撥鍵。

 

只有鈴聲。和語音信箱，帶有輕微金屬質感的口音伴隨著電子的距離感。

 

Charles可能因為繁忙而沒有回覆第一條簡訊，但不會忽略一個電話。不是當他們有一個計劃時。不是當他們微笑分開，陽光中剛吻過唇的味道仍殘留著的時候。

 

現在不再晴朗。雲朵在他不注意時進來一個瘀青色的夜晚。

 

他再次嘗試打過去。

 

Charles不會不回應他。他們很愉快。他以為他們很愉快。

 

如果有什麼事情不對?如果是身體上的問題，其中一種頭痛，Erik討厭它，因為他在持續與它們奮鬥時感到如此無助，爆發成偏頭痛，或更糟?如果發生其他事情，他不在那，那些老舊的家庭回憶或聲音從過去湧出，動搖了那些剛重建的基礎?

 

那天，聽完那個故事後，他認識到Charles可能會做什麼，他把Charles父親的手槍藏在閣樓裡。 Charles對他微笑，當他帶著塵土回來時，滿意地說道除了他自己以外，任何人都無法找到它們，只要古董被捆綁出售。

 

但如果Charles足夠有決心，它們 _ 可能 _ 被找到。Erik知道，而這讓他心底發涼，這是有可能的，這是Charles曾經考慮過的，儘管不是最近。不，他希望，因為他們已經開始彼此坦誠。

 

他點下重播鍵，並發誓如果Charles這次沒有接起，他便會前往那裡，不介意那提早了兩小時，他可能反應過度，他半裸並恐慌著，感覺自己的心臟即將從胸腔中蹦出來，因為它正大聲跳動著。

 

沒有回應。

 

他抓住了他能找到的最近的襯衫，閂上門，因為他同時穿鞋和奔跑失敗而絆倒，然後他的電話對他吼叫，他倒下，並痛苦的坐在地板上。

 

Charles，Charles，拜託—

 

Sebastian。在所有人之中偏偏是他。現在。

 

他抬起一根手指，生氣又害怕，準備刪除簡訊，然後停下。 _ 檢查你的郵箱 _ ，它說。那可能只是另一個Sebastian眾多操他的手段之一，但它簡單的古怪，沒有寵物的名字或生氣的調情。

 

無論如何他刪除了簡訊，但接著慢慢起身，慢慢走到他的筆記本電腦前，慢慢地打開他的郵箱。

 

第一條信息有個標題說， _ 我已經為你照顧他了 _ 。裡面沒有其他文字。但附有照片。

 

他點開其中一個，手移動得彷彿獨自被一種嚴峻的恐懼拖曳著。

 

他沒有處理，一會兒。Sebastian寄給了他…色情照片?不，不是色情照片；那個深髮的青年被蒙住眼睛、被束縛、被戴上口塞、被金屬假陽具侵犯，看起來…被打碎、受傷，在大腿間和一個手腕上有血跡，在蒼白的肌膚和雀斑上…

 

…雀斑。

 

髮色像昂貴的白蘭地、膚色像肉桂奶油、金黃的雀斑和一個舊的傷疤裝飾在可見的手肘上像一個生存的紀念品。

 

他坐在電腦前，僵住，直到他跪到地上，喘氣，吐在廢紙桶中。

 

Charles。Sebastian有Charles。而且對—對—

 

他甚至不能想像那些文字。不。不，不，這不可能是真的。Sebastian是一個佔有慾強又擅長操縱人心的無情混蛋，但他永遠不會—

 

為了你，那個標題閃回到他的眼前。Sebastian _ 會 _ 。

 

「你這個混蛋，」他低聲說，這是Sebastian，是他自己，因為他知道，他知道Sebastian是多麼一蹋糊塗，他本可以警告Charles，應該要，但他從未好好的解釋過，顯然沒有，不夠好；而他不在 _ 那裡 _ ，留下Charles獨自一人，現在Charles在—

 

當拍下那張照片時Charles還活著。可能還是；Sebastian不會那麼快就浪費這個機會。

 

他吸了口氣，感受空氣充滿他的肺，再吐出來。然後另一個。

 

他用手指打字，那感覺不像他的， _ 你想要我做什麼? _ ，然後寄出。

 

答覆幾乎是立刻的。 _ 無論你想要什麼，親愛的男孩。我們可以一起享受他—他看起來非常美味—或者我可以為了你使用他，或者你可以自己來。過來，我們可以談談。 _

 

他幾乎無法打開另一張照片—他不能，他不能這樣看著Charles，被侵犯和折磨的—但他鼓起勇氣，因為他需要知道。它有多糟糕。對它做了什麼，還沒做什麼。

 

在倒數第二個鏡頭，Charles用一隻手做了一個粗暴的手勢。這幾乎看不見；Sebastion顯然沒注意到。

 

Erik用雙手摀住臉，呼吸、流淚、解脫、憤怒、希望和絕望。

 

Charles仍然在那裏。某處。他的Charles，男孩那在他們第一次相遇時用馬提尼挑戰他、在棋盤上堅決地擊敗他並熱情的與他爭論他的藝術，

 

Charles _ 曾 _ 在那。那時。當Erik能夠觸到他時，可能不在了。

 

在最後一張照片中，在那柔嫩的肌膚上出現新的瘀傷，褻瀆的綻放在肋骨、大腿和下腹，在那些脆弱的地方，顏色足夠深的，足以確信將導致內傷。Sebastian一定是看了前一張照片。Charles可能有或可能沒有意識；Erik不能確定。

 

他不能失去Charles。他不能。不是現在。

 

「我愛你，」他對著照片說，「我打算告訴你。我—我仍然將告訴你。我將要去找你，告訴你我愛你。」這是一個承諾。無條件的。

 

_ 給我一個小時 _ ，他寄了回信給Sebastion。需要處理一些事。

 

_ 不要遲到。 _

 

他不會的。

 

他再次看著前一張照片。Charles比任何人知道的都堅強。比Sebastion堅強；比Erik堅強，能夠傳達這個信息。

 

一小時。Charles會安全的，Erik會抱住他的，他將會沒事的，他將會，他必須會。瘀青和負傷，但肯定不會無可挽回的破碎。

 

當然不會。不在一個小時內。那是Charles；不是一輩子那麼長。Erik告訴自己，接著站起來。他穿著講究的褲子，為了今晚見Charles而挑選的；他的襯衫被遺棄在床上。

 

他仍會去見Charles。這也是一個承諾。

 

一切都無所謂，不是現在。

 

他再次看像他的手機。一個小時。該計畫了。

**Author's Note:**

> https://docs.google.com/document/d/1kVLXAVk82671izrrf-J8ms1G-Mx7guTlahcoyTmB7O4/edit  
> 因為第一次翻譯有很多不確定的地方，我將他標註在了Google文件上，如果有任何覺得不通順或翻譯錯誤的地方，麻煩幫我標註在上面!感謝!


End file.
